16 Wishes
by ChipmunksChipettes4Ever
Summary: The chipettes' sixteenth birthday is just around the corner, and they have some wishes that they want to come true. But they soon learn to be careful what you wish for, because a wish they didn't want is about to come true. *On Hold*
1. The Birthday Candles

**Hello people! Okay, so this idea came to me by seeing the trailer on Disney Channel about it's new origianl movie '16 Wishes' starring Debbie Ryan! So this is just my version of it and I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The Birthday Candles**

The Miller girls groaned to the sound of their alarm clock going off.

"Jeanette, turn off the alarm or I'll throw it out the window." Brittany threatened grumpily from under her covers.

Jeanette sighed and felt around for the alarm clock her and her sisters shared. After she finally got it off, the sisters relaxed a little. Until...

"Girls! Up! The sixteen day countdown has started!" Miss Miller called from downstairs.

The girls sighed, but then thought about what their mother had just said. They threw their covers off and looked at each other in excitement. Brittany reached down for the iPod she shared with her sisters. She switched it to Tik Tok and pressed play.

As soon as Ke$ha started singing the first lines, the jumped out of bed and started dancing happily to the music as they got ready.

Once the song went off, the sisters were finished, and they huddled around their dresser.

"Alright girls." Brittany said putting an arm around each of her sisters. "Today marks the countdown of one of the greatest days of our lives."

She was wearing a pink and white top that was tied at the bottom, revealing some of her stomach, jean shorts, pink leg warmers with black stripes, matching fingerless gloves, and pink pumps. Her long auburn hair was left out with a pink headband.

"Our sixteenth birthday!" Eleanor squealed in delight.

She was wearing a simple spring green dress with flower designes, and a green ribbon tied around the waist. She wore green heals. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a single ponytail. She also wore a green headband on her head.

"These next sixteen days are gonna be so magical!" Jeanette said happily.

She was wearing a purple elbow length shirt, a blue and white striped skirt, a blue and white scarf around her neck, blue and white shoes, and black leggings. Her long brown hair was left out.

Brittany nodded as she reached out and pulled back the mirror. Only they knew there was a secret compartment back there.

"And all of these wishes will come true" she said with a smile.

The girls had written down sixteen wishes that they hoped would come true by their sixteenth birthday. And it started today.

"Do you girls wanna be late for school!" Miss Miller called up to them.

"No mom!" Eleanor called down.

"We'll be right there!" Jeanette added.

Brittany closed the mirror and the three sisters headed down the stairs.

"There they are." Miss Miller said as the girls got down the stairs. "My three soon-to-be-sixteen-year-olds daughters."

"Yep, just sixteen more days." Eleanor said proudly.

"And we can't wait, so we'll just be leaving now." Brittany said as she dragged her sisters out the door.

"I expected that." Miss Miller called after them. She chuckled. "Teenagers..."

* * *

"Hey, happy sixteen day countdown." Alvin greeted Brittany at her locker.

"Thanks." Brittany said as she pecked him on the lips.

"And." Alvin said as he walked behind her. "I have something else for you."

"And what would that be." Brittany giggled.

Alvin pulled a necklace out of his pocket. It was a pink rhinestone 'A' on a silver chain. Her put it on for her.

Brittany looked down at it. "A as in Alvin" she laughed. (A/N: Does anyone see a High School Musical moment here? Hmm?)

"Yeah." Alvin answered with a grin as she turned around to face him.

"Well it's still beautiful." she said. "And at least you got the color right." she giggled. "Thank you."

"No problem Britt." Alvin said smiling at her.

"But this isn't what you got me for my actual birthday is it?" Brittany asked suddenly.

Alvin chuckled. "No Britt." he answered. "Just a little gift to show you how much I care about you."

"Well I knew that." Brittany said as she leaned in to kiss him.

After they broke apart, Alvin put and arm around Brittany's shoulder, and they headed to class.

* * *

"Hey Jeanette." Simon greeted as he met Jeanette at her locker.

"Hey Simon." Jeanette replied as she gave him a warm hug.

"I wanted to wish you a happy sixteen day countdown." Simon said as he leaned against a locker.

Jeanette raised her eyebrows. "You actually remembered?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Simon asked.

"Well, I don't go on and on about it like _some people._" she said trying not to be obvious about who she was talking about.

"Brittany." Simon guessed.

"Well...yeah." Jeanette sighed.

Simon laughed a little. "Well I remembered, and as part of the celebration..." he paused and reached for his back pocket.

Jeanette tried to see what it was. "What's that?" she asked.

"A gift for you." Simon replied as he lifted the little black box into view.

"Oh, you didn't have to-"

"But I wanted to" Simon said as he opened the black box.

Jeanette gasped. Inside was a gold charm bracelet with a purple charm that said 'Jeanette', and beside it was a big gold heart shaped locket.

"It's...beautiful." Jeanette said.

"May I put it on for you." Simon asked.

Jeanette nodded as she held out her arm. Simon snapped the bracelet on her wrist.

Jeanette smiled as she fingered the gold heart locket. She opened it and found a picture of her and Simon. Simon had his arm around her shoulder and they were both smiling happily at the camera.

Jeanette smiled warmly at Simon as she kissed him.

"Thank you, I love it." she said as they broke apart.

"No problem Jeanette." Simon said. "We better get to class." he added as he looked at his watch.

Jeanette closed the locket and grabbed Simon's hand as they walked to class together.

* * *

"Guess who." Theodore said as he placed his hands over his girlfriend's eyes.

"Hm...let me see." Eleanor said playing along.

"It's someone who loves you very much." Theodore hinted.

"Hm, is it Jeanette?" Eleanor guessed.

"It's a _boy_ who loves you very much." Theodore chuckled.

"Oh, then it must be Simon." Eleanor laughed. "He is always there for me, loves me like a brother."

Theodore playfully rolled his eyes. "It's someone who has a gift for you."

"Well then it can't be Alvin." Eleanor said. "Let...me...see..."

"You know you suck at this game." Theodore laughed as he took his hands off of Eleanor's eyes.

"Oh! Theodore hey!" Eleanor giggled as she turned around. "So...you said you had a gift for me?"

Theodore pulled a small green velvet box out of his pocket. "Happy sixteen day countdown Ellie."

"Why thank you Theodore." Eleanor said sweetly.

Theodore opened the box to reveal a gold ring with 'E + T' incripted in big green letters. Eleanor's eyes went wide.

"Oh Theodore." she said. Theodore motioned for her to put her hand out. Eleanor did so.

For dramatic affect, Theodore got down on one knee and slid it onto her ring finger. Eleanor giggled. Some other kids were watching and she heard some ask if Theodore had proposed to her.

All Eleanor could do was kiss him. The bell rang, which caused them to break apart.

"We better get to class." Theodore said.

"Okay." Eleanor said happily as she took his hand, and the two walked to class.

* * *

During class, the chipettes were so happy about the gifts they got from their boyfriends, they weren't really paying attention.

For their daily grades, Jeanette got a 'B', Eleanor got a 'C', and Brittany got a 'D', which is one down from what they usually make.

The chipettes met up after class.

"Look what Alvin got me!"

"Look what Simon got me!"

"Look what Theodore got me!"

They all yelled at the same time.

"Wow, all of this for the sixteen day countdown." Jeanette said.

"I know, it's like a holiday!" Brittany said happily as they began to walk.

"Yeah well we know that the guys love us, but remember that's not what we're striving for this year." Eleanor said.

"Yeah, we still have to make our wishes come true." Brittany said.

"But it's almost the end of the day and we haven't gotten one yet." Jeanette said. "And I don't think we'll get two in one day."

"Well how are we supposed to get sixteen wishes in sixteen days." Eleanor said as they stopped in front of a classroom door. "We're not magic."

"No, but you could be." a voice said.

The chipettes turned to see a girl about their age standing by the classroom door. She had long dark hair that reached her waist in a high ponytail. She was wearing a shimmering gold top, orange jeans, and gold heels. Gold earrings dangled from her ears. Orange and gold bracelets clinked on her wrists.

"Um, I guess..." Eleanor said.

"Who are you?" Brittany asked.

"I'm Summer." the girl said. "And I think I can help you with your wishing problem."

Jeanette narrowed her eyes. "How?" she asked.

Summer looked down hallway. "Come in here." she said as she opened the classroom door.

The girls reluctantly entered. Summer followed and closed the door behind her.

"I have something for you." Summer said as she entered a closet.

The chipettes looked at each other. When Summer came back, she was holding a small baby blue box.

"These are wishing candles." Summer said as she opened the box.

Inside were star-shaped candles. Each one was marked in gold letters 1-16.

**Well I will end it here! You will get to see what the girls reactions are when Summer tells them that they are magic. And also, the chipettes make their first wish! Does anyone have any ideas about what they could wish for? I am doing the first three wishes, but after that I will try to use some of your ideas! So please start reviewing on what kind of wish you think the three famous chipettes would wish for! Keep in mind that they all have to have the same wish.**

**Please review! Oh, and there was a lot of fluff in this chapter. I feel kinda corny! **

**Anyway...review please!**


	2. Magic Candles and Three New Cars

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait but hey, give me a little credit. I did this is a day! I almost forgot about this story until I was looking through them and saw this one and I was like "Oh crap! I better update this before someone kills me!" So I did this entire chapter in a day. I know it's not the longest, but it's the best I can do right now.**

**Let me try doing a disclaimer cause I've never done one before. *Clears throat* I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, or Miss Miller. I do own Celene, Kayla, and Felicia Nilla, Brandon, Tyler, and Cody Thomas, and Summer, Winter, and Spring.**

**...Hey...that felt pretty good! Haha! :D **

**Oh and I have the pictures of Brittany's, Jeanette's, Celene's, Kayla's, and Felicia's cars on my profile. Sorry I couldn't get Eleanor's, but I couldn't find a cute green convertible! :(**

**Also, I found a different car for Jeanette, because the first one wasn't coming up. Although, I don't know why it's not on my profile yet. I just CAN'T WIN! Oh well, maybe it will come up soon. But if you go to my pro and you click on the link and it doesn't come up, that's the one I'm trying to replace so...fingers crossed! But if one does come up, then that's it! **

**Oh and one more thing. For _pufflfan45_, you don't have to pay if you sign up for this site. It's totally free! **

**Okay, that's it! On with the chapter!**

**Enjoy! :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Magic Candles and Three New Cars**

"...Okay" Brittany said as she looked at the box of star-shaped candles.

She looked at her sisters who just shrugged. "So uh, cool" she finally said. "Birthday candles, do you have three sixteens?"

"Oh, no" Summer giggled. "These aren't for your birthday cakes, they're for wishing."

"Um, don't you always wish on birthday candles?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes, but these are magic candles that will make any wish come true right away" Summer clarified.

"Alright, so what your saying is your like some kind of magical being?" Jeanette asked.

"Exactly!" Summer nodded. "And we're here to make your sixteen wishes come true."

"Wait, what do you mean we?" Brittany asked.

"Us!" two voices said behind them.

The sisters turned to see two more girls their age sitting on one of the desks.

"Woah!" Brittany said surprised. "How did you two get in here?"

"Magic!" the one with the white-blonde hair said. She and the other girl jumped off the desk and walked towards them.

"I'm Winter" one of them said holding out her hand to no sister in particular.

Winter was wearing a light blue tank top, white sweater, and a white skirt. She had on silver and baby blue bracelets. She had white-blond hair that hung straight down her back, and a light blue headband. She had on silver heals. She also wore diamond stud earrings. Her ice blue eyes matched her clothes and name.

The chipettes took turns shaking her hand. Once they were finished, the second girl stepped up.

"And I'm Spring!" she said cheerfully.

Spring was wearing a bright yellow dress, light green leggings, light green necklace, and lime green heels. Yellow and green bracelts were on her wrists. She had yellow hoop earrings in. She had pretty red hair tied into two ponytails. She aslo had auburn eyes.

"Okay." Brittany said unsurely once they finished shaking Spring's hand. "So those candles are supposed to grant us wishes?" she askes as she pointed to the box in still in Summer's hands.

"Yep!" Summer said. "A wish a day and your sixteen day countdown will become a lot more interesting."

"Make a wish!" Spring said.

"Okay." Brittany said as she took the box from Summer.

She pulled out candle number one, which was pink with '1' in gold. She noticed there was an orange box of matches with the word 'Lucky' written on it in green letters.

She placed the box on the table and lit a match, then lit the candle.

"Alright." she said looking at her sisters. "Wish number one." she closed her eyes. "For our sixteenth birthday, we want brand new cars." she blew on the candle.

It didn't blow out.

Brittany opened her eyes. "Hey." she pouted. She blew on it again.

It still didn't blow out.

"Why isn't it blowing out?" she asked.

"All three of you have to be holding the candle." Winter explained. "And all three of you have to blow."

"Oh." Brittany said, understanding. "Grab on girls." she told her sisters. Jeanette and Eleanor did as told.

Now that all three sisters had a hold of the wooden stick of the star-shaped candle, Brittany repeated the wish.

"For our sixteenth birthday, we want brand new cars." she said. "Preferably pink for me, blue for Jeanette, and spring green for Ellie."

With that being said, all three chipettes blew on the candles and opened their eyes. Suddenly a gust of wind blew the girls' hair back and they suddenly had an urge to look out the classroom window.

They ran to the window to see three convertibles. One pink, one blue, and one spring green parked in the school parking lot.

"Are those...ours." Eleanor asked giddily.

"Their all yours." Summer said smiling.

The girls squealed and ran outside.

...

The chipettes pushed through the small crowd of people outside, waiting to go home. They ran their hands over their new cars excitedly.

"This is amazing Brittany!" Jeanette said as she and Eleanor happily skipped over to their sister.

"I know!" Brittany responded just as happy.

They were jerked out of their happyness when they overheard the Nilla sisters. They turned their heads to see them bragging about the new cars that they had apparently just gotten too. They were bugs. One orange, one yellow, and one light red.

"We got them as early birthday presents." they overheard Celene Nilla say.

She was wearing an orange top, orange skirt, and orange flats. She had long black hair in a ponytail, and dark green eyes.

"We're going to be sixteen in exactly sixteen days." her younger sister Kayla Nilla said.

She was wearing a yellow top, lime green vest, lime green jean shorts, and yellow heals. She had extremely long red hair that just reached her waist, yellow rimmed glasses, and hazel eyes.

"And we're going to have the biggest birthday bash of the year, so be prepared." the youngest of the sisters, Felicia Nilla said.

She was wearing a red/light red tank top, blue jeans, and red sandles. She had chest length light brown hair tied into two ponytails, and sapphire blue eyes.

"Ugh, they make me sick." Brittany said, disgusted.

"And why do their birthdays have to be on the same day as ours?" Eleanor asked the sky more than anything else.

"Hey Miller!" someone called.

They looked up to see the Thomas brothers walking over to them after just talking to Celene, Kayla, and Felicia.

"Did you get new wheels too?" Brandon Thomas asked.

He was wearing a cerulean T-Shirt, black jacket, blue jeans, and white sneakers. He had brown hair and black eyes.

"Uhh..." the chipettes trailed off.

"Look in your pockets." a voice whispered behind them.

The sisters turned to see Summer, Winter, and Spring grinning at them. They hesitantly reached into their pockets and each felt something they know they didn't put in there. They pulled the objects out to discover they were keys to the new cars.

They were each silver keys. Brittany's had a pink rhinestone 'B' keychain, Jeanette's had a purple rhinestone 'J' keychain, and Eleanor's a spring green rhinestone 'E' keychain.

"Um, yes." Brittany said holding up the key.

"We got them for our birthdays." Jeanette said. "Which are sixteen days from now."

The chipettes glanced over at the now steaming Nilla sisters.

"Wow." Tyler Thomas said admiring the three cars. "That's so cool." Cody Thomas agreed.

Tyler was wearing a long sleeved lime green button up shirt, army green cargo pants, and black sneakers. He had dark brown hair, lime green rimmed glasses, and light green eyes.

Cody was wearing a plain red short sleeved shirt, khaki pants, and white sneakers. He had brown/blond hair, and sapphire blue eyes.

"Come on, you guys have to help us pick out outfits for school tomorrow." an annoyed Celene said as she and her sisters pulled their friends away.

"Joy." Brandon muttered under his breath.

Celene shot a dirty glare at him and the chipettes before each girl got in their cars with their counterparts and drove away. The chipettes giggled.

"Hey ladies." a voice they recognized as Alvin's said behind them. They turned and saw him walking towards them with his brothers.

"Hey guys." the chipettes said grinning from ear to ear.

"How's it going?" Theodore asked as he and his brothers leaned on Brittany's car.

"Oh nothing, just the best sixteen day countdown ever!" Eleanor said excitedly.

"Really? And why is that?" Simon asked.

The girls just kept grinning and looking from the chipmunks to Brittany's car. The guys followed their gaze.

"Whoa!" the brothers said in surprise once they saw Brittany's car. Then they glanceed from Jeanette's to Eleanor's.

"Are these yours?" Alvin asked still gaping at the convertibles.

"Uh huh." Brittany and her sisters nodded.

"How?" Simon asked.

"Them." Jeanette said pointing to Summer, Winter, and Spring.

The chipmunks jumped slightly because they hadn't noticed them standing there.

"Hey!" Summer said as she and the other two came from around Brittany's car. "I'm Summer." she introduced.

"I'm Winter." Winter said.

"And I'm Spring." Spring said.

They shook each of the boys' hands.

"And we're here to make the chipettes' sixteen wishes come true." Summer said.

"But magic isn't real." Simon chuckled. "So I think that's highly impossible."

Summer smirked. "Is it?" she asked.

Suddenly she, Spring, and Winter disappeared then reappeared on the opposite side of the guys. They let out surprised gasps as they jumped back.

"Is it really?" Summer finished still smirking.

"Believe us now?" Brittany asked, amused.

The boys only nodded.

"Good." Brittany said. "Now come on, let's go for a ride." she said motioning to the three cars.

She and her sisters were about to go to their cars when their boyfriends stopped them by grabbing their wrists.

"Whoa, you guys can't drive." Alvin said.

"Why not?" Brittany asked as they released their wrists.

"You don't have your lisences." Alvin said.

"But we have our permits." Brittany said.

"And we'll be driving with them." Eleanor added pointing to Summer, Winter, and Spring.

"Really?" Simon asked raising an eyebrow. "And how old are you guys?"

"Sixteen." Winter said.

The chipmunks smirked at the chipettes.

"So they're not legally adults." Theodore said.

"Can't argue with the law." Alvin said.

"We could drive." Winter spoke up.

"Yeah, we have our licenses." Spring added.

Brittany grinned. "Can't argue with the law." she said. "Come on."

She got in her car with Summer, Jeanette got in hers with Winter, and Eleanor got in hers with Spring.

"Oh no." Simon protested. "Three magical...gypsies come along and poof you up cars and your just gonna go along with it?"

"Yeah." the chipettes said simply.

"Come on." Eleanor urged. "Fifty years from now when your looking back at her lives, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?"

The boys sighed. They couldn't argue with that. Especially the 'Great Alvin Seville.' They got into the cars.

"Just relax guys, and hang on for the ride." is what Summer, Winter, and Spring said in each of the cars.

They stepped on the gas, and all three cars were magically speeding down the street. Making everyone scream, yell, and 'woo-hoo' all the way home.

* * *

**Later that night...**

"Miss Miller we're home!" Eleanor called as the six girls walked into the house.

"Alright dears!" they heard their foster mom call from the kitchen.

"Doesn't she want to know where we were for until eight at night?" Jeanette asked.

There was a short silence. "Guess not." Brittany finally said as she jogged up the stairs. The other five followed.

"That was so much fun you guys." Eleanor said as everyone plopped down on a random bed.

"Wasn't it." Summer grinned. "Everythings more fun with a little magic in your life."

"It's too bad that the guys couldn't stick around for a longer ride." Spring said.

"Trust me, I don't think they wanted to." Jeanette laughed.

"I can't wait to make another wish." Brittany said looking at the box of candles she had put on their dresser. "Why does it have to be one a day?"

"Trust me, more than one wish a day can get overwhelming." Winter said.

"But we can get started bright and early tomorrow!" Spring said cheerily.

"Girls, lights out!" they heard Miss Miller call from downstairs.

"Okay Miss Miller!" the chipettes called down.

"Well, see you girls tomorrow." Summer said as she, Winter, and Spring stood up.

They snapped their fingers and they were gone.

"I don't know how we're gonna get used to that." Eleanor said.

The chipettes got into their pajamas and soon enough, they were in bed.

"Good night girls." Brittany said.

"Night." her sisters responded before she cut out the light.

They each went to sleep knowing they were going to have the best sixteenth birthdays ever.

* * *

**And DONE! Again, sorry for the wait! I know I've been getting slower and slower with my updates, but, let's just say I sort of have a family problem I'm dealing with right now. I hope you can understand.**

**And please don't forget to tell me what you think the chipettes could wish for!**

**Anyway, review and you get freshly baked cookies! Haha, people always say things like this and I just wanted to try it. Heehee! ...But seriously, I did bake cookies today. Wanna taste? **

**Review!**


	3. Wishing Spree

**Sorry for the long wait, I'll try to do quicker updates, Happy Halloween, blah blah blah.**

**Okay let's get to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Wishing Spree**

The next morning, the loud, ignorant buzz of an alarm clock woke the chipettes. Jeanette groaned and stuck her arm out from under her purple covers and searched for the annoying device. She finally felt her fingers graze the side of the clock. She reached up, hit the 'Snooze' button, and settled back into her bed. Everything was still until...

"Wake up, it's time to wish!" came a giddy voice that seemed to come from...the _window?_

The chipettes jumped and turned toward the source of the voice, and sure enough, Summer, Winter, and Spring were sitting on their window sill with their legs crossed, smiling at them.

"H-How did you...?" Brittany stuttered, then she remembered. "Oh yeah" she sighed as she and her sisters climbed out of their beds. "You guys are witches or...wizards or...something."

"We actually prefer the term genie" Spring said as she, Summer, and Winter climbed into the room. "It sounds cuter!" she giggled.

"So uh, not to be rude or anything" Eleanor said as she yawned. "But what are you here?"

"And why so early?" Brittany added grumpily. These three obviously didn't know what she was like without her beauty sleep.

"Duh!" Summer exclaimed. "To remind you that you are now fifteen days away from turning sixteen" she explained. "Meaning you have fifteen wishes to waste."

Jeanette laughed lightly as she walked into the bathroom that she shared with her sisters. "Don't know how we could forget that."

* * *

An hour later, the chipettes walked downstairs dressed in their signature clothes, with Summer, Winter, and Spring following close behind. The six of them sat at the kitchen table. Miss Miller walked downstairs in her slightly baggy robe, fuzzy slippers, and hair curlers. When she got sight of the extra three people in the house, she jumped slightly.

"Um, girls" she said, addressing the chipettes. "Who are they?" she asked, pointing to Summer, Winter, and Spring.

"Uh, they're uh..." Eleanor tried to explain to her 'mom' that Summer, Winter, and Spring were here to grant her and her sisters their sixteen wishes, but she wasn't sure she could handle it. Not to mention it would take a while trying to explain it to her.

"Friends!" Brittany jumped in. "They're our friends from school" she said, quickly glancing around the table and giving everyone a look telling them to play along. They wouldn't want to confuse Miss Miller.

"Er...yeah!" Winter said, catching Brittany's look. "My...sisters and I are new at school and the chipettes were nice enough to show us around."

"Then they invited us over here for the night and...that's why we're here!" Summer added.

"Yep, that's why they're here" Jeanette said. "Miss Miller, this is Summer, Winter, and Spring" she said gesturing to each girl. "Our new friends!" They each smiled and gave small waves.

Everyone nodded and put on big grins, hoping Miss Miller bought their story.

"Well...alright" she finally said, tapping her chin in slight confusion. "Would you three girls like some breakfast?" she asked as she walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out three bowls.

Summer, Winter, and Spring smiled. "Aw, that's sweet, but no thanks" Summer answered kindly.

"Alright" Miss Miller smiled as she placed the bowls in front of the chipettes and turned to walk out of the kitchen. "I'm going to go get ready" she announced. "I have a poker game this afternoon!" In a matter of seconds, the woman was out of the room.

"She's nice" Spring said, looking at the door that Miss Miller had disappeared through a few moments ago.

When she didn't get some kind of an answer from the chipettes, she, Summer, and Winter turned to see the chipettes staring into their bowls. The girls were curious as to what they were staring at, so they too looked into the bowls to see this pale-looking, watery, oatmeal-like substance with some kind of round, red, balls that everyone was hoping was some kind of exotic spice.

"Uh...do you guys want to wish for...a better breakfast?" Winter suggested as she made a face at the dish.

"As tempting as that sounds" Brittany responded as she and her sisters pushed their bowls as far away from them as they could. "We are not wasting a perfectly good wish on food."

All six girls stood up, grabbed their backpacks (Summer, Winter, and Spring had gotten new backpacks the day before to appear like students), and exited the house.

* * *

"So, what should we wish for today?" Eleanor asked as the group walked down the street in the crisp morning air.

"I don't know, we could wish for anything!" Jeanette said.

"Hmm..." Brittany hummed as she pulled out the list of the sixteen wishes that she and her sisters had made from her backpack. "How about-" she started, but was interrupted by a rude voice.

"Hey Millers!" the voice said. The chipettes turned to see Celene, Kayla, and Felicia coming out of their house, walking towards them. (Yes, they lived in the same neighborhood.)

"Still walking to school I see" Celene sneered as she and her sisters stopped at the edge of their lawn. "What, did you pay someone to let you three borrow their cars for a day?"

"No!" Brittany fired. "Actually, we left them in our garage cause we didn't want the windows and mirrors to crack due to your ugly faces!"

"Oh, shut up Brittany" Kayla snapped back. "We know that those weren't your cars."

"And your little sixteen-day countdown may have seemed like it was going fine yesterday, but not anymore. It's going downhill today" Felicia added.

"No it's not" Eleanor stepped in. "Cause we know Lady Gaga!" she blurted out without thinking.

Her sisters gaped at her random outburst. "You know Lady Gaga?" Celene asked in a non-believing tone.

Brittany sighed, realizing there was no turning back now. "Uh, yeah. And our sixteen-day countdown in gonna keep doing great because we're going to show everyone the autographed picture she's going to take with us in this very spot" she said as her sisters gawked at her for stretching the lie further. "She's supposed to meet us here any time now" Brittany continued, staring down the road without the slightest hope that Lady Gaga would be anywhere near them.

"Hm, well call me crazy, but I don't believe a word you just said" Felicia said.

The chipettes seemed at a loss for words until Summer stepped in. "Well Felicia, you should" she spoke as she placed a purple star-shaped candle with a golden number '2' on it in Jeanette's hand. "Because it just so happens that they are telling the truth."

Kayla and her sisters rolled their eyes. "Yeah...right..."

Jeanette motioned for her sisters to grab onto the candle. Once they did, Jeanette lit the candle and whispered the wish. Once Summer, Winter, and Spring heard it, they smiled at each other and granted it. Before long, a big tour bus rounded the corner with the 'Lady Gaga' written in electric blue letters on the side. Everyone, minus Summer, Winter, and Spring, gasped as Lady Gaga stepped out.

(Quick note. I don't watch Lady Gaga that much, let alone actually heard her talk before. So I don't really know how or what she would say. So just work with me.)

"Hey girls! How are my best friends in the whole world doing?" she asked, addressing the chipettes, who just stared at her. "Sorry I haven't visited in like...forever" she continued. "I've been busy with the tour and everything."

Summer smirked at the gawking/fuming Nilla sisters across the street as she pulled a camera out of her back pack. "Don't you want to take a picture with the chipettes?" she asked Lady Gaga.

"Yeah!" she answered. "That's what I came over here to do!"

"I figured that was the reason" Summer said as she smiled at the starstruck chipettes as Lady Gaga joined them. They all put on big smiles, which wasn't hard for the chipettes, as Summer snapped the picture. "That's a keeper!"

Lady Gaga smiled as she hugged the chipettes, much to their surprise, and turned to get back on the tour bus. "Nice to see you girls again!" she said as she climbed onto the bus. "Take care!" The tour bus drove off, and pretty soon, it had rounded the corner and disappeared out of sight.

"Ha!" Spring laughed, pointing a finger at the Nilla sisters across the street. "Is that proof enough for you?" Without waiting for an answer, she, Summer, and Winter dragged the still shocked chipettes down the street towards school.

"T-That was amazing!" Jeanette said, finally getting her voice back. "We met Lady Gaga!"

"And she was our best friend!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"That's right, and you have all the proof you need here on this camera!" Summer sang, waving her camera around.

"And it doesn't even matter that we used our wish already" Brittany said happily. "Cause this day cannot be ruined!" Just when she said that, the Nilla sisters came speeding down the road in their Bugs. And the six girls just happened to be standing next to a huge water puddle that was created due to a small storm the night before. So of course the evil sisters each ran over it and drenched them.

Celene slightly slowed as she rolled down her window and stuck her head out. "Sorry about that!" she called out. "Oh wait, I'm really not!" she laughed before she sped off with her sisters.

It was a few moments before any of the soaking wet girls spoke. They just stood there, frozen in the horror of what just happened. "...It's ruined..." Brittany finally spoke through gritted teeth.

* * *

Despite the fact that pretty much nothing good had come to the chipettes that day that the Nilla sisters had drenched them in dirty street water, it just kept getting better and better for them after that. They had made wishes everyday that had turned out great! They were now six days away from turning sixteen. They, along with Summer, Winter, and Spring were sitting in the cafeteria talking about what the chipettes would should wish for next.

"Well I don't know, what do you wish for on a regular Wednesday when everything seems fine?" Eleanor asked as she took a sip of her coke.

Everyone shrugged. They went back to eating until the chipettes each suddenly felt something very cold splash on them. They screamed and looked up to see each of the Nilla sisters had "spilled" their drinks on them. "Oops, sorry" they said without a hint of meaningfulness.

The chipettes just glared at them. "What? It was an accident" Celene said, not even trying to sound convincing.

"Really, cause it seems like it was on purpose!" Brittany said, clenching her fists.

"Doesn't matter if it was" Kayla said. "Anything makes those outfits look better."

"Seriously" Felicia nodded. "Baggy turtlenecks, legwarmers, and ties? Please, we're doing you three a favor."

With that, the three sisters splashed the rest of their drinks on the chipettes and walked away, laughing. "I know how to get them back!" Eleanor said as she pulled out the list of wishes and looked at it. "Since they think we have such bad fashion sense, why don't we change that?" she suggested.

"Yeah!" Jeanette agreed, looking over the list with her sister. "Us having the cutest clothes in school _is_ on our list."

"So why are we sitting here thinking about it?" Brittany asked as she stood up. "Let's go!"

The six girls walked down the hall and into a janitors closet. Eleanor pulled out a light green star-shaped candle with a golden number '10' on it. She lit the candle as her sisters grabbed on. Once everyone was ready, Eleanor recited the wish. "For our sixteenth birthday, we want to have the cutest clothes in school. Cuter than the Nilla sisters'." The three girls blew out the candle, and when they turned around, the saw the entire janitors closet was transformed into an amazing designer closet with all kinds of clothes, shoes, and bags.

"Woah, that was fast" Eleanor said as she placed the candle back into her back pack.

"Well, we _are_ magic!" Summer said obviously. "Now...let's get to work!"

...

Ten minutes later, Summer, Winter, and Spring were putting the finishing touches on the chipettes, who were now dressed in _completely_ different clothes.

Brittany was dressed in a light pink skin-tight shirt and hot pink mini-skirt. A large black belt with a big hot pink 'B' was wrapped around her waist. She had on yellow tights and knee-high black leather boots. She was also wearing a black leather jacket that stopped just below her belly-button with a cursive hot pink 'B' on the chest. A large yellow bracelet was snapped onto her wrist, and the necklace Alvin had given her just added to the outfit. She was also holding a yellow designer handbag.

Jeanette's outfit wasn't as busy, but it was still cute. She was wearing a purple and blue mini-dress with spaghetti straps, which she wore after a lot of protesting, lavender tights, purple knee-high boots, and a short lavender sweater. The charm bracelet Simon had given her added too her outfit too. She aslo had the same designer handbag that Brittany had. The only difference was it was purple and had a longer strap, so she could wear it on her shoulder.

Eleanor was wearing a light green halter top, jean shorts, and a green belt. She also had on spring green stockings that stopped mid-thigh, and green knee-high boots. The ring Theodore had given her added to her outfit too. She too was holding a purse identical to Brittany's, except it was green. The fact that Eleanor had lost a lot of weight since she was in elementary school, the outfit looked even better on her than it would have.

"So girls" Summer said as she, Winter, and Spring stepped back and admired their work. "Would you guys say that the Nilla sisters have always had the best clothes?"

Jeanette sighed. "And shoes, and purses" she added.

"Well" Winter nodded as she opened the door. "Not anymore."

...

Celene, Kayla, and Felicia were talking with their clique when they noticed the janitor closet door open. They glanced at the door for a split second before they each did a double-take at what they saw. It could _not_ be possible.

The chipettes seemed to walk in slow motion as they approached the girls. They stopped directly in front of the Nilla sisters, smirking. Almost immediately, the Nilla sisters' clique surrounded the chipettes.

"Omg! I love your boots!"

"That belt is so cute!"

"Where did you get that bag? It's _so_ cute!"

They were flooded with questions until Celene interrupted. "Oh, you mean like these bags?"

Everyone turned to see Celene and her sisters holding up the _exact_same bags that the chipettes had. Just in different colors. "You Millers aren't all that!" she said sassily.

The clique that had swamped the chipettes scoffed, joined their leaders, placed their hands on their hips, and glared. The chipettes were now their enemies again. The chipettes didn't really know what to do. What were they supposed to do? Just then, Summer, Winter, and Spring rushed out of the janitors closet with all new bags. They had heard the whole thing and they weren't about to let the Nilla sisters win.

"Yoo-hoo! You guys!" Summer called out, waving towards the chipettes. They rushed over to them.

"Listen guys, we are so sorry we gave you the wrong bags" Winter said as she, Summer, and Spring took the original bags away from the chipettes. "Here, these are so hot they aren't even in stores yet."

The chipettes gladly accepted the new bags. "We'll send you the rest of the collection" Spring said as the three girls turned to leave. "TTYL!" she called over her shoulder before the three re-entered the janitors closet and closed the door behind them.

The Nilla sisters' clique squealed in excitement as they rushed after Summer, Winter, and Spring into the janitors closet, only to come back out with mops, rags, and Pine-Sol. The chipettes turned to find Celene, Kayla, and Felicia with their arms crossed, seething. The chipettes just smiled at them innocently.

"We know what you three are doing and it's not going to work" Felicia said, her voice dripping with venom.

Brittany innocently placed a hand to her heart. "We're just trying to have the best sixteen day countdown that we can" she said. The three sisters laughed, turned on their heels, and walked away. This was actually turning out for the best. Not even the Nilla sisters could ruin it now!

"Oh, and you guys better hurry!" Jeanette called over her shoulder.

"Your gonna be late for P.E." Eleanor added.

Ha, revenge was _so_ sweet.

* * *

**And there you have it! Hope you liked it! I worked really hard! And if some of you are wondering about the Chipmunks, yeah, they'll be in the next chapter. I just wanted to have some girl power in this one!**

**Please read and review! And I know I didn't say it too enthusiastically before, so HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY! Yeah, I'm one of those people who is too old for Trick-or-Treating, but too young to go to a Halloween party. So, I'm here! :P**

**Review! And see you next time!**


End file.
